Changed
by GoldenThroat
Summary: She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. The way her arms lifted above her head and her blonde curls moved around as she moved her body more. It was magnetic, you know music and Sharpay. It was the one aspect of life that didn't get her pissed off.


**The Untold and Unseen **

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**By: xdorxymiley**

**S**he swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. The way her arms lifted above her head and her blonde curls moved around as she moved her body more. It was magnetic, you know music and Sharpay. It was the one aspect of life that didn't get her pissed off.

She closed her eyes and grinned as the music began to pick up its pace. She grabbed the remote and put the volume all the way up. The sound of the beats and richness of the melody played in her ears.

The pattern of her movements began to mimic the beats. This was the secret life of Sharpay Evans. The life she hoped no one would ever see, the life were she could step outside of her icy persona and be herself.

Sometimes begin perfect hurts and no one knew that better then Sharpay. You have no idea how much she gave up for her image at school. Her friends and most importantly her never ending love for Troy Bolton.

**T**he pattern of which humanity follows is a tricky one. Boy meets girls, they get married have kids and grow old together. No one said that was the way life was supposed to go. Its just a figment of there imagination, the way they _wish _it would go.

Sharpay Evans wishes for a lot of things. Most of the time they go as planned but one wish in particular was never to be granted.

Sharpay is 23 and has gone a long way from her high school days. Meaning she has grown up. No boyfriend, no acting career, no posh apartment in Manhattan nope nothing.

She lives in New York New York. Currently unemployed, _damn economy_ and lives in the tiny apartment complex at 3rd and 4th street.

Living the life? Hell no!

**~ Chapter One ~**

**T**he sounds of cars and people. Thats all Sharpay hears now a days. The honks, and millions of heels and business men strutting down the sidewalks. The yells and smells of the people surrounding her.

Hot dogs, gasoline, yellow taxi cabs. Thats what she calls home.

New York Baby.

Today was the day that would change her life forever. The day she would finally get herself a damn job. There has been an opining for a assistant at MODE magazine.

She wasn't sure whom shed be the assistant for but she didn't mind, as long as she got a pay check she was fine.

As she stepped into the lobby of Meade publications her heart skipped a beat and for the first time in Sharpay's life she was scared.

**"M**iss Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Were ready for you"

Sharpay smiled and gulped, this was it. The turning point of her existent. She confidently stood up and patted down her hair, puckered her lips and pulled her very tight pencil skirt down.

A women with red hair probably around 20 leaded her to a glass office. Sharpay's curiosity got the best of her and she pecked through the glass to see who was there (if you watch ugly betty then you can imagine Daniels office).

Before the woman was about to open the door Sharpay froze. What the hell is Troy Bolton doing at MODE magazine?!!

"Well come on, is waiting"

Before Sharpay could reject the red head pushed her through the doors.

Dammit thought Sharpay as she stumbled in.

"Please sit down" Said Troy as he was still looking at his computer screen.

She obliged.

"So you are Miss Evans"

Before Sharpay could answer Troys head sprung up. His eyes winded and his mouth hung open.

"Uh hi Troy"

He wouldn't stop staring at her.

Troy cleared his thought and shut his laptop down

"Wow what has it been, 5 years?"

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah pretty much looks like you haven't changed one bit Troy Bolton"

He chuckled and looked at her. God had she missed those blue eyes.

"I can't say the same for you, you look great Sharpay."

She blushed.

"Thanks Troy."

He smiled, and god that smile o had she had missed his boyish grin.

"So what bring you here at Mode."

"Well i guess i want more in life and i need a job really badly."

He chuckled and looked down at her resume.

"So what happened to daddy's money?"

"Well i don't want there help, i've changed im all grown up sadly"

"Well how can i say no to that."

"Your hired" Said Troy as he smiled and got up.

"Welcome to Mode Magazine"

Troy and Sharpay shook hands.

This was it, she is going to finally become something.


End file.
